


Fairy Lights

by azriona



Series: Advent Calendar Drabbles 2015 [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Decorations, Fairy Lights, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So... many... lights....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nothingtosay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingtosay/gifts).



> The 21st installment of the Advent Calendar Drabbles for 2015. Today's prompt is from nothingtosay. And look, it's a 221b! Yay! I actually managed to limit my word count!

For a moment, John wondered if he’d walked into the second coming.

 

“Uh,” he said, because really, what else _could_ one say?

 

At least, Sherlock wasn’t saying anything.

 

“Mrs. Hudson?” called John.

 

“I’ve been decorating,” said Mrs. Hudson brightly – _brightly!_ – from somewhere inside 221.  John tried to shield his eyes to get a better look, but… well… it was rather an impossible task.

 

Considering there were fairy lights covering every single flat surface in the foyer, _including_ the floor.

 

“Do you like it?” asked Mrs. Hudson earnestly.  “They were on special!”

 

Beside him, Sherlock reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.  “Much improved over last year’s attempt, Mrs. Hudson,” he said solemnly.

 

John stared at him, mouth agape.  _Last year’s attempt?_  

 

He was suddenly, insanely jealous of the sunglasses.  His eyes were beginning to ache.

 

“You… you don’t think it’s a bit… much?” asked John tentatively.

 

“Oh.”

 

John couldn’t see Mrs. Hudson, but he could hear the deflation in her voice immediately. 

 

Sherlock frowned, a bit like John was the chewing gum on the bottom of his very expensive shoes.

 

“Of course not,” said Sherlock loyally.  “It’s _brilliant_ , Mrs. Hudson.  A stunning job, per usual.”

 

Sherlock reached into his pocket, and handed John another pair of sunglasses.

 

“And next year,” he continued, “will be even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to publish a book in January! [Check out my author webpage, sign up for my newsletter, and get a peek at the covers here!](http://geni.us/1CRS)


End file.
